Ending
by cluts808
Summary: The ending of Beauty and the Beast, once agin in Belle's point of veiw.


**A: N/ So I've done this before with It is you, and I need to work on my other BATB fic Father.**

"Because I love her." Says the Beast I hold back a gasp the Beast loves me how can that be? Forgetting all I had to ask the Beast I run into the night for the search for my father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I look at the Beast, dying now and it's my entire fault if only I gotten here sooner. I could have saved him from that monster Gaston. The Beast is dying now from that stab he gave him Gaston's last act of evil on this earth.

"You… You came… Back" He said speaking with pauses in between the words from that damned stab wound. He seems so happy that I'm here at least placing his hand on my face.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't let them, oh if only I'd gotten here sooner." I say crying into his giant hand, glad for its warmth, this can't be happening now, he has to live, I love him.

"Maybe… Maybe its better this way." His strength was decreasing; I could see that it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

"Don't talk like that everything going to be fine, I'm here now you'll see." I say trying to hope when I know there is none.

"At least… I got to see you one last time." He says his eyes focused on me, his hand still on my face I cry into it. His eyes roll back, his breathing stops and his massive hand slips from the side of my face. The Beast is dead.

"No… No…" He can't be dead not now. "Please don't leave me… I love you." I continue to cry into his body, I love him, so much. I loved him when he danced with me tonight only a few short hours ago but now it seems so long ago. I loved him when I found out he loved me, but I was to scared to ambit it then and I can say it now because I'm no longer scared.

The rain pelts me but I don't care my Beast is dead and I know now that I could never love again like the way I love him.

Some things happening now, the Beast's body is rising, coloured lights surrounding him, his cloak billing in some strange wind. The wind is alive with the warm smell of roses, like the one that rest in the Beast's room. The rose wind bellows at the Beast's feat blowing away the fur to revel human feet, that start to emit a golden glow. The wind blows again but this time at the Beast's hands removing the fur to show that of a man which emit that same strange golden glow. All that is left of the Beast is his face but the wind doesn't stop, it blows at his face to revel the face of a young man in a light up by the same golden glow.

Then the rain stops and the wind that picked up the Beast, gently places the ma that took his place on the balcony floor. I can't get a clear view of this man that took the Beast's place; the Beast's cape covers him. I take a few steps forward to see if the man is okay but the figure underneath the cape starts to move and I lose my courage and retreat to the balcony's edge. The man begins to rise and looks at his hand for a minute like he does not believe it is his own after he seems to believe that the hand is his he goes down to look at the rest of his human body. And then he turns around…

A strong jaw, big forehead, a straight nose, golden red hair and his eyes were the most shocking blue.

"Belle, it's me." He says offering his hands to me I take them nervous; his voice is soft and not at all like the Beast's growl. I begin to screech the ma's face for some echo of my Beast. His golden red hair some what a great deal lighter than the Beast's dark fur. But his eyes are the same deep blue as the Beast's and show so much love in their warm blue glow I see it must be him.

"It is you" I say and his face breaks out into a warm smile and I feel his newly human hand makes it's way though my hair the way it used to when he was a Beast. His hands gently cup me face and brings them up to his and begins to lean down to kiss me. The kiss is gentle at first but when I don't pull back it becomes passionate my hands becoming tangled I his warm golden hair. I feel as is we've started fireworks, my heart beating so hard I can hardly breathe. All I know is that I love the man that I am kissing; I love him now and forever. Gently we part, a smile still on both of are lips.

The heavens have opened, but instead of raining water, light is pouring from them. Peeling away the dark gargoyles to reveal angels and cupids. The servants come out into the rain of light and the magic touches them they all become human; Lumire, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. He looks at them all happily and calls them all by name hugging them, I feel like I'm missing something for a second. But the he puts them down just as Chip out riding Sultan becoming a boy no more than four years of age.

The Beast man comes over to me, a beautiful smile planted on his equally handsome face, his blue eyes sparkling. Picking me up and spinning me in the air both of us laughing. When he puts me down it's another kiss, my heart rate rising once again.

"Belle, you have freed us all." He says his eyes bright and full of love, it's hard to think that just a few minutes ago he dying on the balcony, a Beast.

"How?" I ask in fear.

"Love Belle, your love for me broke the curse. That I and the whole castle were under though my foolish actions." He says the smile yet his smile gets smaller as he says this."

"What curse?" I say even more confused, I gathered that the castle had been enchanted and was now broken of said enchantment but how I was still unsure, and to why it was enchanted in the first place.

"Belle, six years ago when I was 15 an old beggar woman came to the castle on Christmas Eve, asking if I'd let her stay the night in return for a rose. Arrogant fool I was I turned her away. But she warned me not to be deceived by appearances for true beauty is found beneath. When I turned away for a second time the old hag disappeared to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She said there was no love in my heart, I begged for her forgiveness but it was to no avail. She cursed into a Beast until I could learn to love and be loved in return. I had until my twenty-first birthday to do so, the rose served as my time marker." He looks back into the west wing, I look to see the rose is no more but petals in a Belle jar, when he looks back his eyes are dark. "Belle when you almost touched the rose, my heart stopped. Without it I would have been stuck as a Beast forever. But when I woke up and found you taken me back to the castle and were going to help me with my wounds. I vowed to change my ways in the vain hope that perhaps a woman like you could love me, but I guess you did." He says his eyes lighten as he does.

"And you love me to." I say because I realise that he hasn't said it to me yet, I've heard him say it about me but never to me. He shakes his head and blinks back at me like he hasn't heard me correctly.

"Of course, I love you, how could I not love you. You're…" He pauses for a second "Your well, you. Beautiful, smart, kind, caring you." I go towards to hug him bring my head into his chest breathing in his sent. After a moment he starts stroking my hair gently.

A moment later his blue eyes are on mine. His face looks like a mixture of love and fear. My brow narrows as I try and figure what he is going to do. Finally he speaks up.

"Belle will you marry me?" he asks me quietly as if he's scared. This is not my first proposal but this is the only one that I'd be willing to accept. But there's one thing stopping me.

"I don't even know your name!" I say because I need to know the name of some one I would marry. His eyes look wide for a moment and it takes him some time to answer as if he isn't sure.

"Adrian, my name is Adrian, but you can call me anything, Adrian, Beast anything."

"Well Adrian, I'd love nothing more to do than marry you."

He smiles once more, and lifts me up to spin me around and when he puts me were in the ballroom. Dressed in the finery that we wore last night, we exchange another kiss. He offers me his hand to dance and I take it.

Both of us that this is not the end of our tale only the being.

**A/N; Anyway I love this film and it's my fave Disney film.**

**Longest one-shot to date- Yet**

**The fact that the enchantress cursed an eleven year old bothered so I just moved his age up and thought Be our guest as an Lumire just trig to sound more dramatic.**

**Beastly fans will recognize the Beast's name, if you don't I suggest you read beastly! **


End file.
